


Hogwarts Hunters

by CelticProngs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alive John Winchester, Dean Cooking, Gen, Hogwarts Letters, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticProngs/pseuds/CelticProngs
Summary: Sam and Dean have always been different. Follow their journey as they fight through many obstacles of being both wizards and hunters.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It was an uneventful night. Sam had just finished eating his Spaghetti O’s and he had started to babble about his latest book when Dean heard a scratch at the window. Dean was immediately on alert as he cautiously approached the window. He opened the curtains only to find an owl that had something tied to its leg. Sam wandered over to see what Dean was looking at. “Woah, an owl! Can we keep it?” Sam said excitedly as he immediately ran to the motel door to let the owl in. 

“Sam that bird could have some sort of disease, no we can’t keep it.” Dean said worriedly.

“But Dean, it looks so sad and alone, and it’s soft, and it has something!” Sam said as he grabbed the letter attached to the bird and started to read the outside as the owl flew away. “To a Mr. Dean Winchester, at 5527 Athens Boonesboro Rd, Lexington, KY 40509, Room 27, The bed by the window. Hey that's exactly where you sleep. Kinda creepy if you think about it. Do you think whoever sent this watches us sleep? Or cameras, or or or, what if it's like magic or something!”

Dean rolled his eyes and snatched the letter from Sam. “There’s no such thing as magic Sam. They probably just guessed, or this is some sorta prank. Besides who would even send me a letter.”

“Just open it Dean! I want to see what it says.”

“Can’t we wait until Dad gets back from work.”

“That could be weeks, and that waaay too long to wait. Besides it’s just a letter, what are you chicken or something?”

“Fine, but don’t get your hopes up, it’s probably something dumb.” Dean said before he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

  


Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sonc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear, Dean Michael Winchester

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. All items on the supply list can be purchased at Diagon Alley. We await your owl, no later than the 31st of July. Enclosed please find your travel ticket. Please make your way to Kings Cross station and onto platform 9¾ where you will meet the Hogwarts express. Term begins on the 1st of September. Students shall be required to report to the chamber of reception upon arrival. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

  


Sam was excited after hearing about the magic that Dean had. “WOW! This means that you are like a magical wizard or something. That’s so cool, and you could do tricks, like the mad hatter, or Gandalf, or Cat in the Hat, or just you!”

“Sam you know it’s a joke right? This isn’t real. And even if it was, wouldn’t they send a person to tell you instead of a letter that could be forged?” 

Sam's smile fell a little bit. “Well, I suppose that would make more sense, but what about the owl?”

“What about the owl? It was just a trained bird.” He said, as if it were obvious.

“But maybe they’ll send someone later to help.” Sam tried to reason. Suddenly there was rhythmic knocking on the door, and Dean shot up to go unlock it. John stumbles in obviously drunk and heads for Dean’s bed, but Sam grabs the letter and gets in John’s way as he says, “Dad! Look what Dean got in the mail, or well owl, yeah, just look!” 

Dean pulled Sam out of John's way and said, “It’s not that important. You can see it in the morning. We’ll let you sleep. Good night Dad.”  
John sat on the bed and snatched the letter from Sam’s hands “If he wants me to read it now, I can make that decision for myself Dean. I’d have you remember who’s in charge here.” Dean backed away pulling Sam with him as they sat in the chairs by the table. John continued to read the letter before he crumpled it and threw it into the trash can.

Sam yelled at John, “Hey! That was Dean’s. Why did you just throw it away!?”

John glared at Sam as he said sternly, “It was just a dumb prank. No one would write to your brother. We don't stay in one place long enough for that. Go to sleep Sam. It’s late.”

Sam wouldn’t give up and said, “Can we at least keep the letter?”

John seemed to get more upset as he stood, towering over Sam, and barked, “I said to go to bed. Do you need me to repeat myself again, or do you understand?”

Dean pulled Sam towards the other bed while he said, “Yes sir, we understand. We won’t bring it up again.

John nodded curtly, “Good.” John laid down, and turned the light off.

Dean and Sam got into the remaining bed. Sam looked at Dean and whispered, “Aren’t you upset about the letter? That was yours and he just took it from you.”

Dean shook his head and said, “It’s not a big deal Sam. The letter was just a joke.” Then he whispered, “Besides, I don’t think I’d want magic anyways.”

Sam countered, as he said, “But it would be so cool to have magic. Besides, at least we still have that list of stuff you would’ve needed, had it been real.”

“You boys better pipe down over there. This isn't a social hour.” John yelled from the other bed.

Dean responded with, “Yes sir, sorry.” With that, the boys stopped talking and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up before John and Sam, so he got out of bed to see if there was any food to make breakfast with. After scrounging around for a bit he found some stale bread, half a carton of eggs, and a couple of old cheeseburgers. That would be enough to make some egg sandwiches and “bacon” for his brother and dad. At least with this breakfast, John won't have to deal with a hangover. Sam groggily woke up to the smell of bacon, and he wandered over to Dean.

“Whatcha makin?” Sam asked.

“Just some egg sandwiches and bacon.”

“Wait, where did you find bacon?”

“You don’t wanna know.”

With that, Sam left Dean to go get ready in the bathroom before their Dad woke up. Dean started to set the small table with plastic plates and served breakfast to everyone. John also got a bottle of aspirin with his beer. Dean went over to the bathroom door and knocked, “Sam, breakfast is ready. Hurry up. I need to get through the bathroom.”

“I’m almost done! Gimme a minute.” As Sam left the bathroom there was a knock at the motel door. John was awake immediately with a gun in his hand. He made his way to the door, and slowly opened it. A stern looking woman dressed in robes stood outside the door. 

“Hello. Is this the room of a Mr. Dean Winchester?” She questioned.

“Who wants to know?” John barked back.

“I’m Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and I’m here regarding the letter that we sent to Mr. Winchester.”

“What letter?” John snapped.

Sam spoke up and said, “Oh! I know! We got the letter last night Dad. Remember? I still have the supplies list.” Sam ran to get the supply list that he had hidden under his pillow. He showed it to John, and John grabbed it out of his hands.

“Sam, this is just some silly list that you put together from that T.V. show that you’ve been watching. You were playing magic. Remember?” John said with a warning tone to his voice.

Sam gave John a weird look. “Do you mean Scooby Doo? There isn’t magic in there. Everyone knows the ghosts are just real estate developers.” He said as though John should already know this.

McGonagall cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “So am I correct to assume that a Mr. Dean Winchester lives here?”

“Yeah! He’s my big brother! I’m Samuel, and people call me Sam, but Dean calls me Sammy.” Sam said excitedly.

McGonagall sends Sam a small smile as she turns to Dean. “Did you receive a Hogwarts school acceptance letter?”

Dean responded with an annoyed tone. “This is a joke right? Even if magic was real, I’m not going to some witchy school. I have things that I need to do. I can’t waste my time at this mumbo jumbo place.”

Professor McGonagall sighed as she asked, “Have you ever done anything that you can’t explain? That doesn’t make sense?”

Dean thought back to a time when Sam had fallen from a play set, but had somehow slowed down before he hit the ground. Every time that Dean thought he hadn’t had enough money, he would reach in his pocket and find the exact amount of change he needed. He thought back to times when his Dad would get riled up, and then inexplicably just go to bed. Dean rolled his eyes as he said, “So what if I have? It doesn’t make me a ‘wizard’. I’m not Gandalf like Sam wants me to be.”

John’s temper seemed to rise. “Why don’t I know about this? This is something that would be important to tell me son.”

Dean countered, “Well it was never important at the time, and I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Worried? Son I’m not “worried”. I’m disappointed in you.” 

Dean looked away in shame. Sam looked at John angrily and said “Well it’s not like you would’ve done anything had he told you.” Dean looked at Sam in alarm and tried to get him to stop talking, but Professor McGonagall interrupted the two arguing Winchesters before anything else could occur.

“I would like to see whatever part of the letter you have with you.” John reluctantly hands Mcgonagall the supplies list and Sam runs to grab the envelope. “Thank you. I can see that everything is in order. Now at this point I would like to inform you that Mr. Winchester must attend Hogwarts or else his magic could overpower him, resulting in the injury of him and those around him.” Professor McGonagall informed them.  
John startled a bit and asked, “Is there a way to get rid of this “magic” that has infected my son?”

“The magic is in no way an ‘infection’ as you referred to it. It’s something he was born with. Meaning that one of his ancestors was a magic user, and their recessive gene has now appeared in him.”

“So you expect me to let my son go to some bogus school and learn how to be a magician? I can’t possibly believe any of this is true. I need physical proof before I’d even think about letting you take my son away.”

“That is completely understandable. I will demonstrate some magic now. Watch this chair closely.” Right before the Winchester’s eyes, the chair began to turn into a piglet. The piglet oinked and Sam went to run over to it, but Dean grabbed his arm and held fast. McGonagall quickly turned the Piglet back into a chair and looked towards John. “That was Transfiguration, my specialty. Now can we talk civilly?”

John grumbled and huffed before sitting on the edge of the bed. “So you said he’s a danger to others if he doesn’t go to this “school” of yours?”

“That can become the case, yes.”

Dean looked toward Professor McGonagall and asked, “So it’s possible that if I don’t go, I could hurt Sam?” Dean looked at Sam worriedly.

McGonagall sent Dean a sad smile. “That is possible, but with training that wouldn’t be an issue.”

“How long would he be going?” John questioned.

“It is a boarding school that lasts seven years. He would come home during summers and have a choice if he wished to come home over winter break.” McGonagall stated.

“Wait, so I won’t get to see Dean unless it’s the summer? I don’t want him to leave! Can I go with him?” Sam asked pitifully.

McGonagall looked pained as she said, “Only magical children getting an education and teachers can be at the school, I’m sorry. But Dean can send you as many letters as he wants.”

Sam started to tear up and clutched Dean's shirt in his hands. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and held tight. “Sammy. I — I’ve got to go so I can’t hurt you. Okay?”

“But you would never hurt me. Please don’t leave me alone.” Tears started to leak down both of the boy’s faces.

“I promise that i will write every day and come see you during winter break, and the summer, and I’ll show you all the cool stuff that I’m gonna learn there.”

John knelt down to Dean and pulled him away from Sam before telling him in a quiet threatening voice, “Dean. You have to go with the Professor to get your school stuff. I don’t want to see you back until summer. You had better learn all that you can, so that you can control this curse that you have inflicted upon this family.” Dean looked down at his hands, knowing that he would do everything in his power to keep this terrible monster controlled inside him. With that, John led him toward Professor McGonagall. “Now I hope you know that we don’t have the funds for a boarding school education.”

“Don’t worry. There is a school trust fund set up for any student struggling financially that Dean can draw from. He will get a set amount of money for his seven years of school. I can take him shopping today and have him back later tonight or early tomorrow.”

“Is there some place he can stay until the year begins? Sam and I were going to leave today to get back on the road.”

McGonagall looked startled. “I suppose I can set him up in a room at the bed and breakfast until term starts given that these are special circumstances.”

“Good. Now Dean, go and pack your things in your bag and go with the Professor. We will see you next summer.” With Sam crying in the background, Dean packed his life into his backpack and walked out the motel door with his life changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said on the first chapter, feel free to comment anything that comes to mind. Hope you are having a wonderful day. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor McGonagall brought Dean to Diagon alley, and as much as Dean hated magic, he couldn’t help but be amazed. Professor McGonagall left him at the entrance, so she could set up for his stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Dean watched as people roamed the alley, some had children, some didn’t, but the most noticeable was the band of redheaded children running amuck. A plump looking ginger lady was trying to herd them all together. One child was running towards Dean, and hid behind him as he said, “Don’t move, and don’t let her see me. George and I have a bet going about how long it’ll take for her to notice that I’m gone.”

Dean was confused. “Wait, you want her to leave without you? What are you going to do if she doesn’t realize that you’re gone until she’s at home again?”

The boy responded with a cocky attitude, “Well, we’ll burn that bridge when we come to it. Just so you know, the name’s Fred.”

“Um, and I’m Dean.” 

Fred then put on a pair of glasses that seemed to change his hair color to black. He stood by Dean as they waited for Professor McGonagall to come and get them. When she came back she looked at them and said, “Hello, Dean. Who’s your friend here.”

Fred responded with a grin. “Name’s Gred. My parents let me come to the alley, and Dean and I got to talking about the upcoming school year. Turns out that we’re both gonna be first years. I hope I get in Gryffindor. I heard that you have to fight a troll to get sorted.”

McGonagall looked at “Gred” with suspicion. “Well, you can tag along as long as you don’t cause any trouble young man.”

“Yes ma’am.” Fred said quickly.

After getting out of Professor McGonagall’s range of hearing, Dean turned to Fred and asked in a whisper, “Do you really have to fight a troll? Is this something I should be preparing for?”

Fred seemed to almost laugh. “No. You actually have to try on a hat, but don’t tell anyone, it’s a Hogwarts secret. I’m a second year so I would know.”

“A hat?” Dean said incredulously. “That sounds like the dumbest thing ever.”

“It’s not that dumb, it also sings bad songs.”

“Now it sounds even worse.” With that they reached Gringotts, and Professor McGonagall went to the teller to withdraw the school fund for Dean while Dean and Fred were at the waiting area. 

“So where are you from. You sound weird.” Fred asked.

“I’m from Kansas.”

“Kansas? What town is that?”

“It’s not a town, it’s a state, y’know, in America?”

“OH! You’re an american.”

Then McGonagall came back over looking disgruntled. She handed Dean a drawstring pouch. It looked like an old fashioned coin purse. It was brown and silver. “Here you go Dean. This pouch is connected straight to your vault. You only have 140 galleons, so make sure to use it wisely. Currency in the wizarding world is different from the muggle world. There are galleons, sickles, and knuts. Galleons are the gold ones, sickles are the silver, and the knuts are bronze. There are 17 sickles in a galleon, and 29 knuts in a sickle, meaning there are 493 knuts to a galleon. Now here is your list. You will be able to find everything here in Diagon Alley. Would you like me to accompany you to get your supplies?”

“I can figure it out.” Dean said, because he didn’t want to have a strange adult governing his every purchase.

Professor McGonagall looked hesitant to leave Dean, so Fred jumped in and said, “He'll be fine. I’ve been to Diagon Alley many times before.” 

Looking slightly more at ease, Professor McGonagall said, “Alright then. Dean, remember to check in at the front desk of the Leaky Cauldron for your key to your room. Also remember to go to Kings Cross Station on September 1st. I'm looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts.” McGonagall sent him a smile before she turned and left. 

Fred turned and looked at Dean. “So what do you want to get first?” He asked.

“First on the list is robes, so we might as well start there.”

“Oh you'll want Burgdin’s Second Hand Robes. Come on this way.” Dean followed Fred to Burgdin’s Second Hand Robes shop. As they walked, Dean caught himself staring at all the weird sights. There was a woman whose hair kept changing colors. He also swore he saw her nose change into a pig snout. He hurried after Fred because even if Fred seemed a little strange he wasn't as strange as the rest of the people. They walked up to a building with a sign that said Burgdin’s Second Hand Robes and walked in.

A young lady standing behind a counter looked at them as they walked in and said, “Hello young wizards, what can I do for you?”

“He needs the first year clothing set.” Fred said.

The employee motioned for Dean to follow her. “Okay dear come hear and we'll get your measurements, and I’ll see what I can find for you.” Dean went to stand on a small stool and allowed the employee to maneuver his arm so she could measure him. When she was done, she headed to the back of the store and returned with many robes draped over her arm of varying sizes. “Now I’m going to need you to try these on to find the best fitting option.” Dean groaned at the long and tedious task ahead of him. Clothes shopping. He absolutely despised shopping. As Dean went into the changing room, the girl would hand him a robe every time he finished with the previous one. The employee seemed to have a never ending supply of robes for him to try on, but none of them fit quite right. At last he found one that fit well enough, even if it was in worse condition than some of the other robes. Dean got the set of clothes that came with that robe, along with a replacement cloak since the set wasn’t donated with one. Dean’s clothes ended up costing one galleon. With that task thankfully done, the two boys moved onto the next item on the list, Dean’s wand. 

They walked into Olivander’s store and Dean was immediately creeped out by some sort of strange presence. They couldn’t see anyone until Mr. Olivander popped up from behind his counter and said, “Mr. Weasley, you can’t tell me that you already broke your wand have you?”

Fred startled and started to sarcastically talk back to Mr. Olivander. “No. I would never do anything so careless with my wand, my way of performing magic. I have yet to do a wrong in my life, I am a good respectable young wizard.”

Mr. Olivander seemed amused at Fred’s antics. “Yes yes Mr. Weasley, of course you are.” He then turned to Dean and muttered, “Hmm, a Winchester. It’s been a while since I’ve sold a wand to your family.”

Dean was surprised. “Wait, you sold wands to my family? You knew them? Who were they?”

Mr. Olivander seemed to snap to focus as he said, “Now is not the time for questions. We must find you your wand.” With that, all conversation seemed to be cut off as Mr. Olivander handed Dean, wand after wand, getting more and more excited as the pile grew on the counter. He handed Dean another wand and said, “This next wand I feel confident about. It has a dragon heartstring core, made of holly wood. 13” long and rigid flexibility. Give it a wave.” Dean waved the wand feeling just as silly as he had with every other wand, but a wave of warmth flew through him as he held the wand in his hand. Mr. Olivander started jumping up and down like an excited six year old. “There. That is the wand for you! That will be 7 galleons, and thank you for the journey.”

Dean handed over the money before looking around and seeing the damage that was done to the shop during the search for a wand. Fred looked tired out, as if he had been dodging random spells for the past hour. “If you ever have to get a wand again, remind me not to come with you, or I’ll at least stay outside.” Fred huffed jokingly.

Dean and Fred headed to get the rest of the items on the list. They went to a second hand bookshop for his school books and a few other shops for the other odds and ends on his list. Before long they had gotten everything that Dean would need, and Dean had 126 galleons, 8 sickles, and 4 knuts. As they were walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, Dean realized that he wouldn’t be able to carry all of this stuff in his bag.

“Fred. I need a bag to carry all of this. Do you know where I could get one?”

Fred sighed and facepalmed. “I can’t believe I forgot that you need a trunk!”

“A trunk? Why wouldn’t I just get a backpack?”

“Come on, I’ll show you where you can buy a trunk. They’re so much better than that pack that you’re toting around.”

They headed back down the alley and Fred pulled Dean into a store. There were tons of trunks lining the shelves and an employee walked up to them. “So what are you boys in here for today?”

Fred talked to the employee. “My friend needs a trunk. He’s going to be a first year at Hogwarts.”

The man seemed to brighten up at the prospect of selling a trunk. “Well, boy do I have the deal for you. This trunk has a featherweight and an extension charm placed on it, so it can hold anything, and always feel light as a feather. It’s also on sale as the cheapest trunk here, only for 12 galleons.

Dean was startled at the price since he had already spent most of his 20 galleon ration for this school year, he couldn’t possibly afford this trunk as well. He started to think, and realized that if he could just get those charms on his backpack, he could use the pack in the wizard world and real world. “How much would it cost for you to put those charms on my backpack?”

The man looked confused at his question as though he was never asked something like that before. “Well, I suppose I could half the price if you’re providing the container for the charms.”

“I’ll do that.” With that, Dean handed the man his bag, and the man set to work. Within a half hour the bag was done and paid for. The boys went back to the leaky Cauldron and parted ways, Fred going home through the fireplace for some odd reason, and Dean going up to his room to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I hope you enjoy the story. Please feel free to comment on anything you would want to see in this story or something that needs changed, or even if you just wanna comment, we'd (MadderThanTheHatter and I) would really appreciate that. My friend and I are using quarantine to write this story together. Hope you all are doing great during this hard time.


End file.
